The invention relates to exercise devices and methods for controlling exercise devices
Most popular equipment in the strength training or resistance type exercise equipment still rely on iron weights in the presence of gravity as the mechanism for force or resistance to the user. Few have ventured from that norm. Though this type of force or resistance mechanism system may have advantages over less common force application systems, they are for the most part limited in their function and safety. As a result, attempts have been made to make strength training exercise machines more dynamic in their capabilities and at the same time safer to use.
1. Present Invention
In one aspect, the invention features a machine force system and control for an exercise device that includes an exercise arm with an engagement portion for providing force transmission between a user and the exercise device. The system also includes a mechanical power system which includes a drive motor, a clutch with an input in mechanical communication with the drive motor and an output in mechanical communication with the exercise arm, and a brake that is coupled to the input of the clutch. The clutch enables a variable power output from the motor to the exercise arm, and the brake, when actuated, provides a restriction to the movement of the input of the clutch.
The system may also include a secondary resistance mechanism connected to the exercise arm which applies a load to oppose a movement of the exercise arm and a brake that is coupled to the input of the clutch.
In another aspect, the invention includes an exercise method utilizing the aforementioned system for applying a force to the exercise arm to which a user provides a force in opposition thereto on the engagement portion of the exercise arm. This is done in an attempt to overcome the force provided by said mechanical power system, thus exercising the muscles of the user.
2. Definition of Terms
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same intended meaning as would be commonly understood by anyone of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. To eliminate possible ambiguity specific terms used herein have been defined as they would be applied to the present invention.
An xe2x80x9cexercise armxe2x80x9d is a movable structure associated with an exercise device that can be displaced by the user upon application of force by the user to the arm. The exercise arm is commonly pivotally attached to the framework, or another pivoting link of the exercise device, thus providing rotary motion of the arm by the user. In a similar manner, the arm can also be restricted to a linear or curve-a-linear path, or a combination of any or all of the above.
An xe2x80x9cengagement portionxe2x80x9d is the portion of the xe2x80x9cexercise armxe2x80x9d that is intended to be the area of intimate interaction between the user and the exercise device. This is commonly comprised of one or more handles, for machines to exercise the upper body, or one or more foot plates for devices to stress the lower body. Pads may also be used for any part of the body.
xe2x80x9cReaction forcexe2x80x9d is the force applied from the exercise device back to the user.
xe2x80x9cDynamic forcexe2x80x9d is a category of exercise that requires movement of the exercise arm. This results in the muscle shortening or lengthening during a contraction of the muscle.
xe2x80x9cIsotonic forcexe2x80x9d is a dynamic force in which the muscle is placed under a constant tension. The speed of the contraction is not restricted.
xe2x80x9cIsokinetic forcexe2x80x9d is a dynamic force in which the muscle is allowed to contract only under a constant or virtually constant speed. In most cases this means the force applied by the user does not change the speed of movement of the exercise arm.
xe2x80x9cPassive resistancexe2x80x9d is movement of the joint of a user, and thereby to some degree the muscles associated therewith, completely under the power of an external source. This is commonly used with the physically impaired who cannot articulate the joint by their own muscular contraction.
xe2x80x9cConcentric contractionxe2x80x9d is the shortening phase of a dynamic muscular contraction. One concentric contraction is counted as one concentric repetition or one half of a full repetition.
xe2x80x9cEccentric actionxe2x80x9d is the lengthening phase of a dynamic muscular contraction. One eccentric movement is counted as one eccentric repetition or one half of a full repetition.
One xe2x80x9crepetitionxe2x80x9d is one complete concentric phase of a movement and one complete eccentric phase of the same movement.
xe2x80x9cIncreased eccentric forcexe2x80x9d involves utilizing a greater force in the eccentric phase as compared to the concentric phase of a repetition of an exercise. This can be a desirable combination in light of skeletal muscle""s ability to generate greater tension eccentrically as compared to concentrically.
xe2x80x9cStatic resistancexe2x80x9d is a category of exercise which involves placing the muscle under tension without movement of the muscle or exercise arm.
xe2x80x9cIsometric resistancexe2x80x9d is a static resistance in which the load is applied to the exercise arm by the user without movement of the exercise arm.
xe2x80x9cStepped isometric resistancexe2x80x9d is a modified static resistance in which force is applied to the exercise arm by the user without movement of the exercise arm for a specified period of time. Following this, the exercise arm is moved or allowed to be moved to the next step, where the user again applies force to the exercise arm without movement of the arm. This sequence can be repeated any number of times for a simulated xe2x80x9cconcentricxe2x80x9d repetition.
xe2x80x9cStepped eccentric forcexe2x80x9d is a modified dynamic force in which the load is applied to the exercise arm while the muscle is lengthening (eccentric phase) and periodically the resistance is increased to a level in which the user cannot stop the eccentric movement. The force is then decreased to the previous resistance value enabling the user to stop movement of the arm. This cycle may be repeated numerous times during one eccentric repetition.